AoSaku's Stories
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah manis pahitnya hidup Sakurai dan Aomine./ genderbend for Sakurai and Kuroko/ CHECK THIS OUT!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Cast :

Sakurai Rin (fem!Sakurai Ryou)

Aomine Daiki

Kuroko Tetsuka (fem!Kuroko Tetsuya)

Pairing : AoSaku with past!AoKuro

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Ohayou/Konichiwa/Konbawa/Oyasumi(?)/Ittadakimasu(?) minna…

Yuko : Tsuki-chan gak usah berlebihan deh!

Tsuki : –JLEB– berlebihan apanya sih…? Kan aku cuma menyapa… –pundung–

Yuko : Yaa… malah pundung di tempat.  
Ya udah deh biar Yuko yang buka nih fanfic.  
Hai readers! Kali ini Tsuki-chan mengeluarkan fanfic baru di fandom KnB. Dan ini tentang Aomine-centric. Atau Touou-centric ya? Ya entahlah yang penting ada Dai-chan! \(^_^)/

Readers : Lha terus gimana dengan fanfic Aomine's Family? Bukannya masih in-progress ya?

Yuko : Tenang aja! Kata Tsuki-chan, insya Allah masih lanjut. Ya tergantung mood juga sih. O iya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic Your Secret punyanya _**Machii.**_ Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Sakurai yang disiksa abis-abisan sama orang tuanya. Trus, Dai-chan datang sebagai pahlawan –coret–kesiangan–coret– bagi Saku-chan. Aw… so sweatnya… –fujoshi mode: on–. Dan selain itu, fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari fanfic Naruto yang berjudul Sakura's Life Story punyanya _**Onyxita Haruno**_-senpai dan Second Sakura punyanya _**Lhyn Hattake**_-senpai.  
Dan info yang paling penting adalah… aku akan menjadi kakak tiri Sakurai yang sangat kejam. Khukhukhu~ –yandere mode: on–

Sakurai : Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! –ojigi bolak-balik–

Tsuki : –balik dari acara pundung– Yuko, jangan kasih tau ke readers dulu ntar malah jadi spoiler lho!  
Dan kamu Sakurai, berhentilah minta maaf! Kau pikir kita ini lagi lebaran apa? Cepat pake wig-mu karena fic ini mau mulai!

Sakurai : H-hai! Sumimasen! –ngacir ntah kemana–

Tsuki : Haa… baiklah… seperti yang Yuko katakan bahwa fanfic ini terinspirasi dari tiga fanfic di atas. Dan karena Yuko udah terlanjur ember, ya udah gak apa-apa. Aku memang sengaja memasukkan Yuko sebagai tokoh antagonis di sini. Karena bikin OC lagi itu ribet, apalagi tokoh KnB itu kan kebanyakkan cowok. Dan aku maunya yang jadi kakak tiri Sakurai itu cewek tulen dan bukan genderbend. Kalau pake tokoh Momoi atau Riko juga aku gak tega. Dan makanya aku pake Yuko aja. Khekhekhe~

Aomine : Ck! Halah! Padahal Tetsu dan Ryou kau buat genderbend.

Tsuki : Urusai yo AHOMINE!

Yuko : Udah! Udah! Daripada kebanyakkan bacot trus ditinggal readers karena kelamaan, mending…

All chara : Happy Read and Review…

.

.

.

.

.

Langit biru pagi yang indah ditemani dengan sinar mentari yang sangat cerah. Bahkan sinarnya dapat menembus jendela kamar dengan tirai putihnya. Yang mana di kamar itu, terdapat seorang gadis manis bersurai kecoklatan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajah tidurnya begitu damai seolah hari-harinya begitu berat dan menyiksanya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara hentakkan kaki dari luar kamar gadis itu.

Ceklek!

Krieeetttt

"Dasar pemalas! Molor aja kerjaannya! Rasakan ini, gadis jamur pembawa sial!"

BYUURR

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" teriak sang gadis malang yang kaget karena diguyur air satu ember secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ibu tirinya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa si gadis beserta kasurnya yang basah kuyub.

Sreetttt

BRUUKK

"Ittei! Sumimasen!" rintih gadis itu ketika tubuhnya terjatuh akibat bedcover-nya ditarik secara paksa oleh si ibu tiri.

"Eh! Bangun gak!" bentaknya sambil menarik dengan kasar lengan gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"M-maafkan saya Okaa-san! Maafkan saya jika saya bangun terlambat!"

"AAARRRGGHHH… aku gak butuh kata-kata maafmu! Kau sudah membuatku muak dengan kata-kata itu! Jadi diamlah!" –menjambak rambut coklat sang gadis–

"S-sumimasen… hiks~"

"KU BILANG DIAM YA DIAM! NGERTI GAK SIH?!" –jambakkannya semakin kuat–

"Hiks~ sumimasen, sakit Okaa-san… hiks~"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" geramnya lalu mendorong tubuh gadis malang itu.

"Sekarang cepat bikin sarapan! Aku dan Yuko udah kelaparan tau!"

"B-baik, Okaa-san… hiks~"

"Huh! Dasar cengeng!" umpatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis bersurai coklat panjang tersebut.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**Sakurai's PoV**

Namaku Sakurai Rin. Aku akrab dipanggil Rin terutama oleh keluargaku. Masa kecilku sangat bahagia karena aku mempunyai Otou-san dan Okaa-san yang sangat menyayangiku. Tapi semua berubah semenjak Okaa-san meninggal karena kanker dan Otou-san memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita bernama Akizawa Hana. Dan mau tak mau aku harus memanggil wanita yang sekarang bernama Sakurai Hana dengan sebutan 'Okaa-san'. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Asalkan Otou-san bahagia dengannya, aku juga pasti bahagia. Meskipun 'Okaa-san' yang sekarang tidak selembut dan sehangat Okaa-san.

"Woy! Rin! Cepetan! Mana makanannya?! Laper tau!" kudengar Yuko-nee, kakak tiriku, berteriak memanggil namaku.

"A-a sumimasen! Sebentar lagi jadi kok!" jawabku yang sedang menata bento untukku dan juga Yuko-nee.

"Eh! Gue gak butuh ya kata-kata 'sumimasen' lo itu! Yang gue butuhin itu makan! Ngerti gak sih lo?!" bentak Yuko-nee sambil menjambak rambutku.

"S-s-sum… akh! I-iya iya… ini udah jadi kok… hiks~ Nee-san duduk aja dulu, nanti aku siapkan di meja makan… hiks~ hiks~" kataku sambil meringis saat jambakkan Yuko-nee makin kuat.

"Nah gitu dong! Dari tadi kek! Dasar cengeng!" katanya melepas genggamannya dari rambut coklatku dan sebagai gantinya Yuko-nee menendang kakiku dengan kuat. Beruntungnya, aku masih bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhku yang mau jatuh.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Sarapan sudah siap. Kini, 'Okaa-san' dan Yuko-nee sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Sedangkan aku masih sibuk membereskan rumah sebelum berangkat sekolah dan berakhir dengan melewati waktu sarapan karena ketika aku selesai, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 pagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya jam segitu masih sangat pagi untuk kata terlambat. Tapi tidak untukku yang harus berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sedangkan Yuko-nee dengan nyamannya naik mobil menuju sekolah. Ya sudahlah, toh aku masih bisa bawa bekal ke sekolah.

Terkadang aku iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Yuko-nee. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan model panjang bergelombang seperti boneka Barbie. Dia memiliki mata onyx yang indah dan juga kulit putih mulus yang terawat. Selain cantik, Yuko-nee juga pandai di kelas maupun di luar kelas. Tak jarang dia dikelilingi para cowok karena kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Tapi kalau kalian menduga aku iri dengan kecantikkan dan kepandaiannya, kalian salah besar. Karena bukan itu yang membuatku iri. Tapi karena Yuko-nee masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Itu terbukti saat ku lihat Yuko-nee bergurau dengan 'Okaa-san', dimana 'Okaa-san' yang menggoda Yuko-nee tentang cowok idamannya di sekolah. Andai saja Okaa-san masih hidup. (T_T)

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya! Bye bye Kaa-san!" pamit Yuko-nee sambil mencium pipi 'Okaa-san'.

"Ya sayang. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ya, Kaa-san"

"O-Okaa-san?"

"APA?!" bentak 'Okaa-san' saat aku memanggilnya.

"Ano… sumimasen! Rin mau pamit ke sekolah" jawabku sambil meminta maaf. Ya sebenarnya sih gak perlu minta maaf. Hanya saja aku jadi terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata itu semenjak Okaa-san meninggal.

"Ya udah sana pergi!" kata 'Okaa-san' seolah gak peduli. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur, karena setidaknya 'Okaa-san' masih mau menjadi 'Okaa-san'ku. Dan aku akan terus menghormatinya meskipun dia tidak menyayangiku seperti dia menyayangi Yuko-nee yang notabennya adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**Normal's PoV**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Iya! Sebentar!" terdengar suara wanita paruh baya dari dalam rumah yang bertuliskan kanji Aomine.

"Eh, Satsuki-chan. Cari Daiki ya?" sapa wanita tersebut kepada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan berseragam SMA.

"Iya, Obaa-san. Dai-chan ada kan?"

"Ada kok. Tapi… ya~ namanya juga anak laki-laki. Apalagi Daiki kan orangnya pemalas. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya! Hehehe…" kata wanita itu tertawa garing.

"Oh… jadi Dai-chan masih menikmati mimpi indahnya ya…?" gumam Satsuki membuat kesimpulan. Tak lama kemudian, senyum iblis pun terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tak apa, Baa-san. Biar aku yang akan 'membereskan' Dai-chan" kata Satsuki dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Hah? Eh? Aduh… Satsuki-chan tidak usah repot-repot begitu" cegah wanita itu.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok, Baa-san. Udah… jangan sungkan-sungkan. Aku sudah terbiasa kok membangunkan si 'Kebo Biru' itu" kata Satsuki lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dimana di dalamnya ada seorang pemuda tan bersurai biru malam tengah tertidur.

"Dai-chan… ayo bangun! Udah jam berapa ini…?"

"Hmm… Satsuki… aku mau bolos saja ah… ngantuk…" keluh pemuda itu setengah sadar.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kemarin malam kau asyik main game online sampai tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Ngh~"

"Ck! Dasar kebo!"

Kemudian, Satsuki mengambil ancang-ancang, melompat, dan…

BRUKK!

"Akh! Satsuki! Jangan mendudukki tubuhku sembarangan! Turun gak?!" omel pemuda yang bernama Aomine Daiki saat gadis itu mendudukki perutnya secara kasar.

"Sekarang pilih! Cepat bangun dan bersekolah, atau…" ancam Satsuki memberi jeda sebentar.

"Semua-koleksi-majalah-Mai-chan-mu-akan-ku-bakar-?" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ck! Iya-iya aku bangun! Puas?!"

"Banget"

"Nah, sekarang cepat turun dari tubuhku! Gak bisa nafas nih!"

"Iya-iya… gitu dong Dai-chan!" kata Satsuki tersenyum senang sambil beranjak dari tubuh pemuda tersebut. Sementara pemuda itu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

'Haa… dasar Dai-chan. Aku heran deh, kok bisa ya dia hebat banget jadi pemain basket? Padahal malasnya udah gak ketulungan, sampe-sampe ibunya sendiri aja nyerah untuk membangunkannya' batin gadis yang bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki itu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Lalu, matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya melirik ke arah foto-foto semasa SMP. Foto yang pertama, terlihat lima pemuda dengan surai yang seperti pelangi sedang berkumpul dan memegang satu piala. Ya, mereka adalah para pemain basket yang sangat hebat dengan menyandang julukkan _Generation of Miracle._ Dan Aomine Daiki juga termasuk di dalamnya. Di foto tersebut, mereka tampak kompak sebelum akhirnya terpencar karena meneruskan di SMA yang berbeda-beda.

Lalu foto yang kedua, terlihat seorang gadis manis bersurai baby blue dengan mata senada sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk anjing kecil nan lucu yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan pemiliknya. Gadis itu memakai seragam khas SMP Teiko, yaitu kemeja biru langit dan jas putih dengan logo SMP Teiko di dada kiri sebagai atasannya. Dan juga rok hitam 10 cm di atas lutut dengan garis putih di bagian bawah rok. Rambut baby blue-nya diikat dua ke bawah serta poni yang hamper menutupi mata biru bulatnya, membuat sang gadis dalam foto tersebut jadi semakin manis.

"Tetsu-chan, lihatlah pacarmu itu! Gara-gara kau pergi terlalu jauh, dia jadi super malas. Haa… ngomong-ngomong kapan kau pulang? Aku, Dai-chan, dan yang lainnya sangat merindukanmu lho!" kata Satsuki yang seolah-olah sedang mengadu pada gadis di foto itu. Walau pada kenyataannya gadis itu takkan bisa mendengar apalagi menjawab. Karena sebenarnya, gadis berkulit putih bak porselen itu sudah tiada.

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's Diary :

Tsuki : Hayoooo….. siapa yang bisa nebak cewek manis bersurai baby blue itu?

Yuko : Jangan lupa review guys! ingat, boleh kritikkan tapi jangan flame, oke?


	2. The Beginning of Stories

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Cast :

Sakurai Rin (fem!Sakurai Ryou)

Aomine Daiki

Kuroko Tetsuka (fem!Kuroko Tetsuya)

Pairing : AoSaku with past!AoKuro

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Hay minnaaaaa….. saya balik lagi nih bawain chap duanya.

Kuroko : –muncul secara tiba-tiba– tumben Author-san sendirian trus Author's greeting-nya singkat lagi?

Tsuki : UWAAAA… –kaget–  
Eh iya nih, abis si Yuko lagi sibuk tuh buat adegan selanjutnya –nunjuk Yuko yang dari tadi usrek bareng chara KnB lainnya–

Kuroko : Souka. Kalau begitu saya dan Author-san pamit dulu dan…

Tsuki+Kuroko : Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakurai's PoV**

TOUOU ACADEMY SCHOOL

Itulah nama yang terpampang di tembok dekat pintu gerbang. Syukurlah ternyata aku tidak terlambat karena bel masuk belum berbunyi. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kelas X-C tempatku belajar.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Sakurai-san!" kudengar seseorang menyapaku ramah. Aku hanya menolehkan pandanganku pada orang itu dan tersenyum ramah sebagai balasannya.

"Hello, nona Sakurai! Gimana perjalanannya tadi? Menyenangkan, heh?" kali ini kudengar suara yang terkesan meremehkanku. Suara itu milik Yuko-nee. Ya, dia tidak hanya menisdasku di rumah tetapi juga di sekolah. Dan tentu saja, Yuko-nee melakukannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, nona Sakurai tersayang? Yang pasti baik dong, ya kan?" sapa temannya Yuko-nee dengan nada yang tak kalah meremehkan. Lalu dia seperti menempelkan sesuatu di punggungku.

"Eh, nona Sakurai makin cantik aja deh. Apalagi kalau pake ini" kata temennya yang satu lagi kemudian mengusap wajahku dengan arang.

"Tuh kan, jadi makin cantik…" lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum sinis. Ku lihat Yuko-nee memandangku sinis.

Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka. Aku berjalan melewati Yuko-nee dan teman-temannya berniat ke toilet untuk membersihkan wajahku. Tapi tiba-tiba Yuko-nee mencengkram kuat lenganku dan menarikku secara kasar.

"Mau kemana, HAH?!" bentak Yuko-nee menjambak rambutku.

"Sumimasen!" jawabku setengah berteriak yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung ke pertanyaan sama sekali. Lalu, dengan kesal Yuko-nee mendorongku hingga aku jatuh terpojok dengan Yuko-nee dan teman-temannya mengepungku.

"Heh! Jawaban macam apa itu?! Hah?!" bentak Yuko-nee.

"Hiks~ hiks~" bukannya menjawab tapi aku malah terisak.

"Yee… pake nangis lagi! Heh! Elo! Siapa suruh elo buat nangis?!"

"Hiks~ sumimasen, ini semua salahku…"

"Cih!" setelah itu, Yuko-nee menendang lengan kiriku keras sekali. Aku meringis sambil memegangi lengan kiriku yang aku yakin pasti sudah memar. "Yuk guys! Kita tinggalin aja putri jamur ini!"

Setelah mereka pergi, aku mulai beranjak dari posisiku. Tujuanku adalah ke toilet sebelum ke kelas untuk membersihkan wajahku dari kotoran arang ini. Tapi kali ini aku ditemani dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas yang dilemparkan orang-orang di sekitarku. Ya, arah lemparan-lemparan itu adalah aku. Dan aku jadi heran kenapa mereka semua begitu usil padaku. Selain itu, ku lihat beberapa orang menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. O… ayolah… aku benci tatapan itu… (.\/.)

Dan sampailah aku di depan pintu kelas X-C. Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Syukurlah aku dan Yuko-nee biarpun satu sekolah tapi beda angkatan. Dengan begini, setidaknya aku bisa terbebas dari cengkraman Yuko-nee selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**Normal PoV**

TING… TONG… TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

"Nah, anak-anak! Karena sudah memasuki jam istirahat, kita lanjutkan saja minggu depan. Sampai jumpa!" kata seorang sensei mengakhiri pertemuan kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas XI-D. setelah itu, sang sensei pun pergi meninggalkan kelas XI-D dan suasana kelas pun menjadi gaduh.

"Hey Yuko! Kira-kira lu dibuatin apa hari ini sama 'adik' tercinta lu?" tanya gadis tadi yang ikut membully Rin kepada Yuko yang sedang memegang kotak bentonya.

"Haa… pasti nanti bentonya imut-imut lagi kayak biasanya" sahut teman Yuko yang satunya dengan sinis.

Sementara Yuko hanya memasang raut wajah masam ketika mendengar ocehan kedua temannya. Lalu dengan enggan, Yuko pun membuka kotak bento buatan adik tirinya.

"Pfftt~ BUWAKAKAKA~! Aduh Yuko…! Lu kok mau-maunya sih dibuatin kayak beginian? Kayak anak TK tau" ledek temannya saat melihat isi bento Yuko yang dihiasi aneka bentuk yang lucu, seperti sosis yang dibentuk mirip gurita misalnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, tubuh Yuko sudah dikelilingi dengan aura-aura membunuh.

BRAKK!

Yuko menggebrak meja dengan keras sekali kemudian berdiri.

"Anoyaro…! Awas lo nanti, Rin! Gue bakal bikin hidup lo tambah menderita!" geramnya.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**Sakurai's PoV**

"Itadakimasu!" ucapku kemudian memakan bento buatanku sendiri.

"Wah… kayaknya enak nih!" tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil makananku tanpa ijin. Dan saat aku menoleh ke arah orang itu, yang kutemukan adalah seorang pemuda setinggi 192 cm bersurai biru malam.

"A-aomine-san?" gumanku tergagap. Dan entah mengapa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat berdekatan dengan orang ini.

"Hn?" guman Aomine-san yang aku yakin itu adalah pertanyaan. Mata navy itu memandangku penuh tanya.

"S-sumimasen" kataku lalu menunduk.

'Bodoh! Kenapa malah kamu yang minta maaf, Rin? Bukannya yang yang mengambil makananmu itu dia? Duh… dasar baka!' rutukku dalam hati.

Pluk!

Kurasakan sebuah tangan besar menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Hey! Ngapain kamu minta maaf?" tanyanya mengacak rambutku. "O iya, ngomong-ngomong makanannya enak loh. Boleh minta lagi gak?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan ketika Aomine-san hendak mengambil sosis di kotak bentoku, tiba-tiba seorang cewek berambut merah muda menjewer telinga Aomine-san.

"Dai-chan! Lagi-lagi kau makan bento orang lain! Gak sopan!" omel Momoi-san, gadis itu, sambil terus menjewer telinga Aomine-san.

"Urusai, Satsuki! Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi tidak sarapan. Aku lapar tau!" kata Aomine-san membela diri.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri, Dai-chan. Siapa suruh kamu bangun terlambat? Lagian kalau lapar, kau kan bisa beli makanan di kantin"

"Ck! Aku malas jika harus mengantri dan berdesakan di kantin. Udah buang-buang uang, buang-buang tenaga lagi. Lagian masakan Rin lebih enak daripada masakan kantin"

"Halah! Alesan! Padahal nanti uangmu juga habis cuma gara-gara membeli majalah Mai-chan, iya kan?"

"Enak saja! Jangan sok tau ya, cewek pink!"

"Ya… mending! Daripada kamu? Dasar cowok dakian! Mesum pula!" Momoi-san menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Aomine-san.

"Nah terus, masalah gitu buat kamu?"

"Dai-chan item!"

"Satsuki jelek!"

"Dai-chan dekil!"

"Satsuki masakannya tidak enak!"

"Dai-chan bau kambing!"

"Eh, apa-apaan tuh? Dasar rambut pink aneh!"

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Aomine-san dan Momoi-san bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Dimana Aomine-san mencubit kedua pipi Momoi-san, sedangkan Momoi-san mencubit hidung Aomine-san.

"Ano… Aomine-san! Momoi-san!" aku memanggil mereka sekaligus melerai mereka dari pertengkaran yang berkesan kekanak-kanakan tersebut. Sontak, mereka berdua menoleh padaku.

"Ah! Sumimasen jika aku mengganggu kalian! Tapi bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar seperti anak TK? Ano… sumimasen"

Sial. Kata-kata itu lagi…

"Eh? Saku-chan kenapa malah minta maaf? Saku-chan kan tidak salah apa-apa" tanya Momoi-san sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. "O iya, maafkan Dai-chan ya lagi-lagi ngambil makananmu!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Momoi-san. Aku senang jika Aomine-san suka. Ano… sumimasen, ka-kalau Aomine-san mau, b-besok akan aku buatkan bento untuk Aomine-san juga" kataku sedikit canggung di kalimat terakhir.

"Arigatou! Rin baik deh gak kayak Satsuki tuh! Udah sukanya ngatur, gak pintar masak lagi" kata Aomine-san seraya merangkulku. Membuatku menjadi salah tingkah. Ku lihat wajah Momoi-san mulai berkedut menampilkan empat sudut siku-siku.

"Grrr… urusai tuan Ahomine!" geram Momoi-san menggembungkan pipi. Lucu sekali.

Mereka berdua adalah teman sekelasku yang paling dekat denganku. Ya meskipun tidak terlalu akrab juga sih, tapi aku senang karena setidaknya mereka mau berteman denganku. Dan itu membuatku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal mereka. Mereka dapat menghilangkan penderitaanku akibat perlakuan Yuko-nee walau cuma sementara. Singkat kata, mereka sudah seperti keluargaku. Memang terkadang mereka berdua sering bertengkar layaknya anak kecil, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyanyangi. Ku dengar Aomine-san dan Momoi-san sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka berdua seperti kakak-beradik.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**Normal's PoV**

Bel tanda pulang bagi murid Touou Academy School sudah dibunyikan sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Para murid sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan mengulang kembali apa yang telah diajarkan sensei mereka di kelas. Tapi ada juga yang belum pulang karena masih mengikuti eskul tambahan.

"Dai-chan! Choto matte!" seru Satsuki yang berada di belakang Daiki.

"Ck! Makanya cepetan dong!" jawab Daiki ogah-ogahan.

"Haa… Dai-chan! Lagi-lagi kau membolos dari latihan basket. Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa timmu akan kalah. Trus, kalau seandainya suatu saat nanti Imayoshi-senpai menendangmu dari klub basket gara-gara kebanyakan bolos gimana?" tanya Satsuki mulai berlebihan. Daiki hanya tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya yang mulai over padanya.

"Iie. Siapa bilang aku akan kalah? Apalagi sampe ditendang sama si kapten megane itu. Asal kau tau saja ya, tanpa aku tim basket Touou belum ada apa-apanya. Karena…"

"Yang bisa mengalahkan Ahomine adalah ganguro seorang, ya kan? Ck! Sampe hafal aku" sambung Satsuki bosan. "Haa… andai saja Tetsu-chan di sini. Pasti dia akan menyeretmu agar bisa latihan"

Fiuuuuuuuhhhh…

Keheningan menyelinap di antara Daiki dan Satsuki. Rambut mereka berkibar tertiup angin bersamaan dengan daun-daun yang berterbangan. Mata navy Daiki meredup dan pandangannya pun kosong. Terlintas sebuah memori di otaknya tentang gadis porselen bersurai baby blue.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Aomine-kun, ayo latihan!" ajak seorang gadis manis berwajah datar kepada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang asyik membaca majalah dewasa._

"_Ya nanti" jawab pemuda itu singkat._

_Gadis itu, Kuroko Tetsuka, menghela nafas pasrah. Diambilnya majalah dewasa itu dari tangan si pemuda secara paksa._

"_Tetsuka! Kembalikan tidak Mai-channya?" protes pemuda bermarga Aomine itu._

"_Oh… jadi Aomine-kun lebih memilih Mai-chan daripada aku?" tanya Tetsuka dengan wajah seperti anak anjing yang dibuang._

"_Te-Tetsuka?"_

"_Aomine-kun udah gak sayang lagi sama aku?"_

"_Tetsuka, please jangan kayak gitu dong!"_

"_Apa perlu aku berdandan seperti Mai-chan agar Aomine-kun mau latihan basket?"_

"_Hah? Apa? Gak kedengaran!" tanya Daiki pura-pura tuli._

"_Aku berdandan seperti Mai-chan" jawab Tetsuka innocent._

"_Hah? Yakin…? Beneran mau jadi Mai-chan…?" goda Daiki. Sedangkan wajah Tetsuka sudah seperti kepiting rebus._

"_Kalau begitu, sini kalau berani!" tantang Daiki lalu menarik pinggang Tetsuka hingga gadis itu jatuh ke pangkuannya. Setelah itu menggelitiknya._

"_A-akh! Aomine-kun, lepasin! Geli!" kata Tetsuka merasakan sensasi geli di pinggangnya._

"_Kalau aku gak mau gimana?"_

"_Aomine-kun…"_

_Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika mata navy milik Daiki bertemu dengan mata sky blue Tetsuka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Perlahan, Tetsuka memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Daiki._

_5 cm…_

_4 cm…_

_1 cm…_

_5 mm…_

"_Ahem!" seseorang berdehem. Reflek, Tetsuka berdiri dari pangkuan Daiki._

"_Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, ayo latihan! Jangan pacaran mulu!" seru si pemuda bersurai pirang._

"_Kuroko, bukankah kau disuruh untuk mengajak Aomine latihan, nanodayo? Taunya malah berdua-duaan. Cepat ke gymnasium atau kalian mau gunting Akashi melayang ke arah kalian" kata pemuda yang satunya bersurai hijau dan berkacamata._

"_Sumimasen, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun" kata Tetsuka ber-ojigi._

"_Sudahlah. Ayo cepat sebelum Akashi marah!"_

"_Hai"_

_**Flashback off**_

"Souka ne" kata Daiki melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Dia memang tak akan tinggal diam sama sepertimu. Tapi caranya lebih unik dan lebih manis menurutku. Dan aku sangat menyukainya"

Satsuki hanya bisa terdiam mendengar celotehan sahabat birunya.

"O iya, ngomong-ngomong mau gak ikut denganku?"

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Kita akan mengunjungi Tetsuka" jawab Daiki tersenyum penuh arti. "Hoshii desu ka?"

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah gadis Momoi. "Hoshii"

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Di sebuah pemakaman, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang berdiri di salah satu makam. Mata heterokomnya menatap sendu pada sebuah nisan.

_Kuroko Tetsuka_

_31 January 1998_

_9 September 2012_

"Hisashiburi… Tetsuka? Udah hampir dua tahun ya? Gomen, aku baru menjengukmu sekarang. Sejak hari itu, aku pindah dan melanjutkan sekolah di Kyoto. Untung saja Chihiro, kakakmu, masih mau menerimaku. Walau fakta yang mengatakan akulah penyebab semua ini terjadi. Hontou ni gomennasai…"

Mata heterokom yang biasanya memancarkan tatapan intimidasi, kini meredup. Wajah garangnya yang selalu menampilkan senyum kesombongan, kini hanya mampu tersenyum miris di hadapan sang makam. Lalu, pemuda itu berjongkok dan meletakkan seikat lily putih di atas makam.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu yang damai. Aku ke sini hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tau, ini memang sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua dosaku. Aku capek dikejar oleh rasa bersalah. Apa kau mengerti?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ya sudah, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku. Hanya dengan berbicara di hadapanmu saja sudah membuatku lega. Saa, ku rasa sudah saatnya untuk kembali Kyoto. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tetsuka" kata pemuda itu mengusap batu nisan Tetsuka kemudian beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Akashi?!"

Deg!

Nafas pemuda itu terasa tercekat seolah-olah lehernya dicekik dari dalam. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai biru malam yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Da-Daiki? Ohisashiburi naa? Ogenki?" sapa Akashi canggung.

"Tch! Gak usah sok akrab denganku setelah apa yang kau lakukan dua tahun yang lalu!" hardik Daiki kasar.

"Dai-chan!" bentak Satsuki yang berada di sampingnya. "Gak boleh kayak gitu! Biar bagaimanapun, Akashi pernah menjadi kapten tim basketmu di SMP!"

"Lalu apa pedulimu, Satsuki?! Apa kau lupa dengan semua yang dia lakukan pada kita dan Tetsuka? Dia ini bukan manusia!"

"DAI-CHAN! JAGA UCAPANMU!"

"Sudahlah, Satsuki! Tidak usah membelaku! Daiki benar. Aku memang bukan manusia apalagi malaikat. Tapi aku adalah…" kata Akashi kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "… iblis bertubuh manusia"

"Akashi?" Satsuki membelalakan mata tak percaya. Dia menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Akashi.

"Cih! Baguslah kalau kamu tau" kata Daiki sinis. "Lalu apa maumu ke sini? Belum cukup puaskah kau dengan semua kekacauan yang kau perbuat?"

"Okey… aku tau aku salah. Tapi maukah kau memaafkanku? Aku menyesal, Daiki. Sangat menyesal" jawab Akashi lesu.

"Apa?! Menyesal?! Kau bilang tadi menyesal?! Cih! Mati saja kau!"

"DAI-CHAN! KU BILANG JAGA UCAPANMU!"

PLAKK!

Pipi Daiki terasa panas setelah mendapat tamparan Satsuki.

"Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang marah?! Aku juga sama! Teman-teman juga pasti marah pada Akashi! Tapi itu dulu! Sekarang? Akashi sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Maafkan kenapa sih?!" bentaknya kemudian.

Daiki diam mematung. Dia marah dan juga kecewa. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, hatinya terluka. Okey… itu adalah luka lama yang terbuka kembali dan tersiram air cuka kehidupan.

"Satsuki!" seru Akashi menepuk bahu Satsuki. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menampar Daiki apalagi membentaknya. Dia benar, seharusnya aku yang mati. Bukan dia"

Setelah itu pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou itu pergi dari tempat pemakaman. Sedangkan Daiki menjatuhkan lututnya di depan makam Tetsuka. Nafasnya tercekat dan air mata mengalir dari iris navy-nya. Satsuki terdiam memandang punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh, setelah itu memandang Daiki yang sedang menahan isak tangis dengan susah payah.

"Gomenasai Dai-chan" guman Satsuki lalu duduk memeluk Daiki dan membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di bahunya.

"Menangislah, Dai-chan! Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" bisik Satsuki sambil mengelus punggung kekar Daiki. Dan sebagai respon, Daiki mengeratkan pelukkannya dengan Satsuki.

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's diary :

Yuko : Uwaaaaaaahhh Dai-chan OOC! Dai-chan OOC! Kyaaaaaaa! –lari-lari sambil ngibarin bendera SOS–

Tsuki : Halah! Padahal sendirinya juga OOC kok!

Yuko : Are? Sou desu ka? –cengo–

Tsuki : Jiaaah pura-pura lupa. Nih kalau gak percaya! –nunjukin adegan Yuko nyiksa Sakurai–

Kise : Eh ciyeee yang habis beli buku bahasa Jepang! Langsung praktek aja nih! –baca yang bagian ada bahasa Jepangnya–

Tsuki : Oh iya dong! Lumanyan bisa nambah kosa kata.

Akashi : Eh, ngomong-ngomong kok aku jadi lembek banget ya di sini? –ngasah gunting–

Tsuki : O-ow… ada Akashi ngamuk tuh! –kabur–  
Mind to Review…?


	3. Tetsuka's Diary

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Cast :

Sakurai Rin (fem!Sakurai Ryou)

Aomine Daiki

Kuroko Tetsuka (fem!Kuroko Tetsuya)

Pairing : AoSaku with past!AoKuro

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Hai lagi minna! Ketemu lagi dengan saya dan fanfic saya. Mudah-mudahan gak pada bosan ya!

Aomine : Tapi aku yang bosan kau nistain mulu. –nyolot–

Yuko : Eh, jangan gitulah Dai-chan! Tsuki-chan melakukan itu semua karena dia sayang kamu. Iya kan Tsuki-chan?

Tsuki : Ish! Enggak tuh! Jangan mengada-ada ya, nanodayo! –benerin kacamata yang entah sejak kapan dipakai–

Midorima : Woy! Jangan menirukan pasalku, nanodayo! –ngacungin katana punyanya Sousuke Aizen dari anime Bleach yang dia pinjam–

Tsuki : Eits! Woles dong mas brooo… –peach ke Midorima–  
O iya, ngomong-ngomong rencananya sih bakalan ada chara dari Anime Bleach yang nyempil di fanfic ini.

Kuroko : Kira-kira siapa itu Author-san? Dan apakah mereka main di chapter ini?

Tsuki : Entahlah itu masih rencana. Dan soal siapa itu… masih rahasia. –dihajar–  
Tapi kalau readers mau nebak ya silahkan.  
Ah sudahlah, ntar kelamaan lagi. Happy read and review minna…

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal's PoV**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Rin yang sudah membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu seseorang. Kedua kakinya mengayun ke depan dan belakang secara bergantian sambil sesekali bibir mungilnya bersenandung kecil. Sementara ibu dan saudara tirinya tengah asyik menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Tadaima…" seorang pria paruh baya memasuki rumah tersebut dan memberi salam.

"Okaerinasai, Otou-san!" sahut Rin lalu membantu membawa koper sang ayah. "Otou-san pasti capek. Mau Rin buatkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

"Tidak usah, nanti Tou-san buat sendiri" kata pria itu mengelus puncak kepala anak gadisnya. Ya, beliau adalah satu-satunya orang di rumah yang menyanyangi Rin dengan tulus.

"Eh, Tou-san sudah pulang. Rin, tolong buatkan ocha hangat untuk Tou-san ya?" kata Hana dengan sok manis lalu menyuruh Rin membuatkan ocha. Tentu saja dengan cara halus karena Hana dan Yuko tidak akan menyiksa Rin di depan ayahnya.

"Tou-san~ oleh-oleh pesanan Yuko mana?" tanya Yuko sambil bergelayut di lengan si ayah dengan manja.

"O iya, Tou-san lupa! Gomen na Yuko. Abisnya Tou-san capek sih jadinya lupa deh" kata si ayah menepuk dahinya.

"Ya… Tou-san gimana sih…" kata Yuko cemberut.

"Otou-san, ini ocha hangatnya" kata Rin sambil meletakkan secangkir ocha hangat di depan sang ayah.

"Arigatou, Rin-chan" kata si ayah tersenyum. Sementara Yuko yang berada di sampingnya memandang sinis Rin.

"Atau gini deh, Yuko. Nanti Yuko beli sendiri barangnya ditemani sama Rin-chan, gimana? Tou-san beri uang yang banyak deh"

"Hm… ya udah deh, Yuko mau. Tapi Rin gak sibuk kan?" tanya Yuko melirik ke arah Rin yang sedang memegang nampan dengan takut-takut.

"Ti-tidak kok, Yuko-nee. Ah, sumimasen" jawab Rin gugup.

"Hey! Biasa saja dong, gak usah gugup begitu!" seru Hana menepuk bahu Rin.

"Akh!" teriak Rin kaget.

"Rin-chan, tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu!" tegur si ayah.

"Sumimasen. Rin tadi cuma kaget kok"

'Tuhan… tolong lindungi aku… tolong kuatkan aku… ku mohon…' batin Rin berdoa.

.

-#-

.

青峰 大輝_&_桜井 リン

.

-#-

.

**Aomine's PoV**

"Daiki! Daiki!"

Ngh… lagi-lagi suara itu mengganggu tidurku yang sudah nyenyak.

"Ngh… Hai, Kaa-san" sahutku setengah malas lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Rasanya setelah pertemuanku dengan Akashi di makam Tetsuka membuatku tambah tidak bersemangat.

"Tousu ka desu ka, Kaa-san?" tanyaku pada seorang wanita bersurai violet yang tak lain adalah ibuku.

"Daiki, ayo kita belanja!" ajak Kaa-san.

"Hah? Ngapain? Daiki kan anak cowok, Kaa-san" protesku.

"Daiki, kau lupa ya? Ini kan sudah tanggal 30 Juli, besok Tou-san ulang tahun. Biasanya juga kau yang paling semangat kalau diajak pergi belanja untuk ulang tahun Tou-san"

"Tapi itu kan dulu, waktu aku masih kecil. Lagian belum tentu Tou-san pulang di hari ultahnya. Tou-san kan orang sibuk"

Ya, Tou-san memang orang yang sangat sibuk. Bahkan dia pernah tidak pulang selama setahun gara-gara ada tugas di luar negeri.

"Kaa-san tadi sudah menelpon Tou-san. Katanya dia sudah dalam perjalanan dari Jerman ke Tokyo"

"Demo…"

"Halah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang cepat ikut Kaa-san!" kata Kaa-san lalu menarik tanganku. Haa… dasar wanita…

.

-#-

.

青峰 大輝_&_桜井 リン

.

-#-

.

**Normal's PoV**

Di sebuah mall…

"Nananana~ nanananana~" senandung Yuko yang sedang asyik mengitari di bagian pakaian dan aksesoris.

"Ck! Eh, Rin! Cepatan dong jalannya! Lelet banget sih kayak siput!" omelnya saat melihat adik tirinya berjalan lamban.

"Sssshhh~ sumimasen, Yuko-nee" kata Rin sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya yang entah mengapa terasa mulas.

'Fufufu~ pasti obatnya sedang bereaksi. Hahaha… rasain lu' batin Yuko tersenyum licik saat melihat Rin kesakitan.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Nah, semuanya pasti lapar kan? Biar aku yang memasak makan malam" kata Hana kemudian beranjak menuju dapur._

"_O-Okaa-san gak usah repot-repot! Biar aku saja yang masak" kata Rin tiba-tiba._

"_Lho? Kenapa, Rin? Bukannya biasanya Kaa-san juga yang masak?" tanya Hana yang tersirat kesinisan._

"_Tau nih. Kau kan hobinya malas-malasan, jadi jangan rajin deh di depan Tou-san!" celetuk Yuko yang secara terang-terangan sinis pada Rin. Sedangkan Rin hanya diam menunduk._

"_Yuko!" panggil Hana memberi kode. Yuko yang mengerti kode tersebut hanya mampu mendengus._

"_Ah maafkan Yuko! Biasalah anaknya kayak gitu…" kata Hana sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal._

"_Daijoubu na" kata pria itu._

"_Jaa, aku akan segera memasak"_

"_Kaa-san, chotto matte!" seru Yuko langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengekor ibunya ke dapur._

_Hening sesaat._

"_Rin-chan"_

"_Ha-hai, Otou-san"_

"_Sini!" kata si ayah sambil menepuk sisi sofa di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Rin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan Rin pun mengikutinya dengan patuh._

"_Hey!" –merangkul Rin– "Bagaimana tadi sekolahnya? Apakah sudah ada cowok yang menyukai anak gadis Tou-san ini?" godanya sambil jari telunjuknya menyentuh tepat di hidung mancung Rin di kata 'anak gadis'._

"_Belum, Otou-san" jawabnya malu-malu._

"_Ah masa sih belum ada satupun cowok yang nempel sama gadis semanis anak Tou-san?"_

"…" _Rin hanya diam dan wajahnya merona. Sekilas wajah Daiki melintas di pikirannya._

'_Aomine-san?'_

_Pluk!_

"_Udah, gak apa-apa. Tapi Tou-san berharap, suatu saat nanti Rin-chan akan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang mampu menyanyangi Rin, menjaga Rin, dan melindungi Rin dengan tulus. Tou-san sayang Rin-chan" kata pria itu sambil memeluk dan membelai rambut coklat anaknya kemudian mencium kening Rin._

"_Rin juga sayang Otou-san. Arigatou, Otou-san" balas Rin sambil menyamankan posisi di pelukkan sang ayah._

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

_Sementara itu di dapur…_

"_ISH! Sebel! Sebel! Sebel! Kenapa sih Tou-san selalu saja manjain si cewek jamur itu?! Jadi belagu kan dia!" rutuk Yuko yang sedang mengiris wortel dengan kesal._

_Sementara Hana memandang Yuko dengan bosan. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan dengan memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam sup yang sedang dimasak._

"_Tch! Yuko, bisakah kau diam? Kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana?"_

"_Tapi Kaa-san, cewek itu udah nyeselin banget! Dan dia harus dikasih pelajaran"_

"_Eits, tenang dulu Yuko! Meskipun ada bapaknya, tapi kita masih bisa ngerjain dia"_

"_Ekh? Yang benar saja! Gimana caranya pula?!"_

"_Tch! Makanya, pake dong akalmu!" –jari telunjuk mengetuk kening– "Kita pake ini" kata Hana sambil menunjukkan sebuah racun di tangannya._

"_Ra-racun? Maksud Kaa-san, kita bakal meracuni Rin lewat makanannya gitu?"_

"_Betul banget! Kita taburkan ini khusus ke makanan Rin" kata Hana tersenyum licik._

"_Kaa-san gila?! Kalau Rin mati trus Tou-san tau kalau kita yang meracuni dia gimana?" kata Yuko panic._

"_Ck! Bisa gak sih gak usah protes dulu? Dia gak bakal mati kok! Paling juga sakit perut. Dan kita tinggal bilang saja kalau Rin suka jajan sembarangan kalau Tou-san nanya"_

"_Ow… gitu ya? Hehehe… ide Kaa-san emang brilliant!"_

"_Woo… iya dong! Kaa-san gitu loh!"_

"_HAHAHA~" tawa mereka berdua._

_**Flashback off**_

'Ittai~ kenapa… kenapa perutku sakit sekali?' batin Rin sambil terus mencengkram perutnya, menahan rasa sakit. Pandangannya kabur seiring dengan rasa pusing yang ikut menjalari kepalanya. Tapi dia tetap berjalan mengikuti Yuko yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Rin menabrak sesuatu hingga sesuatu itu ambruk dan beberapa ada yang rusak.

"Kyaaaa~ daganganku~!" jerit seorang pedagang yang ternyata adalah pemilik barang-barang tersebut. Seketika Yuko berhenti lalu berbalik untuk melihat keributan tersebut.

"HEH KAMU!" bentaknya sambil mendorong bahu Rin. "PUNYA MATA GAK SIH?! JALAN GAK LIAT-LIAT! LIHAT TUH! GARA-GARA KAMU, DAGANGANKU JADI HANCUR SEMUA!"

'Wah… tontonan seru nih~' batin Yuko lalu bersembunyi di tembok terdekatnya.

"S-sumimasen~ hiks~ aku… aku gak sengaja hiks~ sumimasen! Sumimasen!" kata Rin mulai menangis. Dia menangis karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Halah! Pake nangis lagi! EKH! Aku gak butuh tangisanmu itu ya! Mending sekarang juga ganti semua kerugianku! 350 yen" katanya penuh dengan penekanan. Sedangkan Rin sukses melebarkan mata coklatnya karena kaget dengan harga yang diberikan untuk ganti rugi.

"Ganti rugi… heh? Hn. Menarik" guman Yuko lengkap dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Ta-tapi… hiks~ tapi aku gak bawa uang sebanyak itu… hiks~ hiks~ ku mohon maafkan aku!" kata Rin ber-ojigi.

"Aaaaaahhhh~! Pokoknya aku gak mau tau! Cepat bayar ganti ruginya!" pedagang yang sudah terlalu marah itu mendorong kuat tubuh Rin hingga dia jatuh terduduk.

'Tuhan… ku mohon tolong aku… aku sudah tidak kuat…' batinnya menangis.

.

-#-

.

青峰 大輝_&_桜井 リン

.

-#-

.

Sementara itu…

"Hey, Daiki! Menurutmu, kira-kira kemeja ini cocok gak untuk Tou-san?" tanya seorang wanita berkulit tan sambil menunjukkan sebuah kemeja biru muda polos.

"Hn. Cocok kok" jawab Daiki masih asyik bermain PSP-nya.

"Ck! Serius Daiki!"

"Haa… ini juga aku lagi serius main PSP, Kaa-san"

'Ish! Anak ini… gak bapak gak anak, sama-sama gak bisa diatur' batin wanita itu kesal dengan si anak.

Merasa bosan, Daiki pun hendak beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Daiki! Mau kemana kamu, hah?!" omel wanita itu menyadari bahwa Daiki akan pergi.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku bosan menunggu" jawab Daiki kemudian tanpa babibu lagi berlalu meninggalkan ibunya yang sudah menahan marah.

"Daiki! Daiki! Matte yo~! Ck! Komatta~!"

"Pokoknya aku gak mau tau ya! Ganti rugi atau aku seret ke kantor polisi?!"

"Sumimasen! Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu! Ku mohon… jangan laporkan aku ke kantor polisi! Onegaishimasu!"

"Suara apa itu? Berisik sekali" gumannya lalu menghampiri sumber keributan. Dan dilihatnya seorang gadis malang bersurai coklat yang sedang meringkuk sambil menangis menahan sakit dan memohon maaf sedangkan seorang pedagang dengan emosinya memarahi gadis itu.

'Dare kanojo desu ka? Kasihan sekali dia! Saa, aku harus membantunya' batin wanita itu iba.

"Ano… sumimasen! Nani desu ka?" tanya wanita itu sopan kepada si pedagang.

"Ini nih! Gadis ini telah merusak dagangan saya! Dan dia tidak mau tanggung jawab! Padahal dagangan saya itu barang import dari Italy dan harganya itu mahal! Rugilah saya!" protes pedagang itu marah-marah.

"Kalau begitu, berapa besar kerugian anda?"

"350 yen"

"Kalau segini, cukupkah?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyodorkan uang 500 yen. Dengan cepat, pedagang itu mengambil uang tersebut.

"Okey… ini lebih dari cukup"

"Dengan begitu, urusan kita sudah selesai" katanya kemudian menghampiri Rin yang masih menangis. Diulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu dan bertanya, "Daijoubu ka?"

"Hiks~ huhu… hiks~" Rin mengangguk sambil terisak. Lalu dia raih tangan wanita itu dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuannya. "Hiks~ sumimsen… hiks~ aku merepotkanmu, Okusama"

"Udah… gak apa-apa. Gak usah dipikirkan!" kata wanita itu menenangkan.

"Chikusa! Padahal lagi seru-serunya! Ada aja yang mau nolong! Ish!" guman Yuko kesal. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menghampiri adik tirinya.

"Rin, kamu kemana aja sih? Nee-san cari kemana-mana eh taunya di sini" kata Yuko dengan wajah sok cemasnya. "Eh? Konbawa, Okusan! Maaf, ada perlu apa ya?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Oh… jadi kamu aneeki dia?"

"Iya, itu benar"

"Sebaiknya kamu bawa adikmu pulang atau kalau perlu ke rumah sakit. Ku rasa, dia sedang sakit" kata wanita itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Rin yang memucat.

"Lho, Rin? Kamu sakit? Ya ampun… kok gak bilang dari tadi sih kalau kamu gak enak badan? Ah! Tau gini aku gak usah ngajak kamu deh"

"Sumimasen, Yuko-nee. Daijoubu desu" kata Rin dengan suara melemah. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Saa, ku rasa aku harus pergi. Jaa" kata wanita itu pamit undur diri.

"Okusama, chotto matte kudasai!" Rin memanggil wanita itu.

"Hah? Nani?" tanya wanita itu setengah berbalik.

"Doumo, arigatou gozaimashita" kata Rin ber-ojigi. Terlihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Douitashimashite"

**Sakurai's PoV**

aku memandang punggung wanita itu dengan senyuman. aku merasa senang. Meskipun baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan wanita itu, tapi bagiku sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Ah! Aku berfikir apa sih? Kami kan baru saja bertemu, mana mungkin beliau mau menganggapku sebagai anak? Aku tau, ini pasti karena aku merindukan kasih sayang yang tulus dari Okaa-san. Ya, aku merindukan Okaa-san.

"Oy, Rin!"

"Ah, i-iya Yuko-nee?"

"Ayo kita pulang! Gue gak mau ya kalau elo pingsan dan gue yang bakal repot. Ngerti?"

"Un" aku pun hanya mengangguk. Jujur saja, sekarang ini tubuhku sangat lemas. Rasanya isi perutku seperti diacak-acak sampai membuatku sedikit mual. Haa… mungkin aku butuh istirahat.

.

-#-

.

青峰 大輝_&_桜井 リン

.

-#-

.

**Normal's PoV**

Daiki menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sedangkan ibunya sibuk mengurus belanjaan untuk ulang tahun sang kepala keluarga besok.

"Daiki! Bisakah kau tidak tiduran dulu? Bantulah Kaa-san!" omel sang ibu melihat anaknya berbaring di sofa.

"Daiki ngantuk, Kaa-san" jawab Daiki malas.

"Ck! Tidur mulu kerjaannya! Gak ada kegiatan lain apa selain tidur?! Ku dengar sekarang kau sering membolos jam pelajaran dan juga basket ya?"

"Ya, begitulah"

Brakk!

"Daiki! Kalau di tanya orang tua, jawablah dengan sopan! Kau kenapa sih, ngelakuin ini semua?! Hah?! Udah merasa hebat? Udah merasa segalanya?"

"Kaa-san, diamlah"

"Kau mulai berani ya?!"

"Tidak. Tapi Daiki berfikir, sepertinya lebih menyenangkan tidur selama-lamanya dengan tenang daripada mencari kegiatan tapi jiwanya terasa kosong"

"Bicara apa kau, Daiki? Jangan buat Kaa-san khawatir!"

"Haa… sudahlah! Daiki capek" kata Daiki lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Da-Daiki? Daiki!" panggil sang ibu tapi tak ditanggapi oleh sang anak. Sekejap kemudian wajah tan sang ibu berubah menjadi murung.

"Kenapa… kenapa semenjak hari itu kau makin banyak berubah, Daiki? Apa… apa segitu berhargakah dia di matamu? Sampai-sampai kau selalu membuat Kaa-san khawatir. Tapi Kaa-san mohon, jangan terlalu terbawa masa lalu! Ku mohon, kembalilah menjadi Daiki yang dulu! Daiki yang penuh senyuman, bukan Daiki yang terlihat arogan tapi rapuh"

Terlihat Daiki berdiri mematung membelakangi ibunya. Entah mendengar kata-kata ibunya atau tidak. Cairan bening mengalir dari iris navy tersebut. Sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa sekarang ini dia terluka.

**Aomine's PoV**

Cukup Kaa-san! Cukup! Aku tau Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku masih butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk melupakannya. Mungkin seribu tahun takkan cukup untukku melupakan kejadian itu. Gomennasai Kaa-san, gomennasai…

.

-#-

.

青峰 大輝_&_桜井 リン

.

-#-

.

Ku pandangi sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru muda. Sampul buku itu bercorak bunga vanilla dan tertempel fotoku dengan Tetsuka. Di foto itu, terlihat aku sedang merangkul Tetsuka lalu jari-jari kami membentuk lambang hati. Wajah kami juga terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia. Di bagian kosong dari foto tersebut, tertulis "青黑 4ever". Itu yang berarti kanji namaku dan juga Tetsuka bila disingkat. "Ao" dan "Kuro". Dan "4ever" adalah harapan kami untuk bersama selamanya. Ku buka lembarannya satu per satu dari buku yang tak lain adalah buku harian milik Tetsuka.

Ku baca semua hal-hal yang ditulis Tetsuka. Semua perasaan Tetsuka dituang ke dalam situ. Mulai dari kejadian yang membuatku malu, tertawa, sedih, senang, bahkan ada yang sangat berkesan sampai membekas di hatiku. Di hari ulang tahunku, tepatnya Sembilan hari sebelum Tetsuka pergi. Hari yang tak pernah ku lupakan hingga sekarang. Haa… lama-lama aku jadi mengantuk juga. Ku tutup buku harian tersebut sebelum akhirnya aku terlelap dengan buku harian Tetsuka yang ku dekap erat-erat.

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_


End file.
